Wolf of the Infinite Night
by GenesisAwakens41
Summary: Silver eyes piercing through the darkness, comforting those it likes and terrifying their enemies. Issei Hyoudou lives a normal life for most of the day. At night he prowls the streets and eliminates threats. After awakening from a thousand-year slumber he goes throughout the entire world to search for his master. Non-perverted! Different! OP! Issei. IsseixHarem. Fem!Vali! Fem!Red!
1. Prologue

Wolf of the Night

Prologue: The Wolf

Deep in the woods near Kuoh, Japan, was a gathering. A group of wolves was coming together. They were all identical with bluish-silver fur and deep, beautiful silver eyes that showed a high-level of intelligence. There were ten wolves in the clearing. 'Alright. We're going to spread out and observe the world for a while.' one of the wolves that is slightly larger than the others speaks. 'I'm going to stay here in this area so that we have a rendezvous point for when we finish our observations. You are to act on your own discretion and go where you want to. Come back whenever you feel like you've observed enough, understood clones?'

'Understood, Original.' the others all reply one at a time.

* * *

(Time skip 16 years later)

'Okay, we're all here correct?' asks Original. Nine other voices respond in the positive. 'Alright, I want each to tell me what you saw and did on your observation trips.'

'Why have us tell you when you could just take all of our memories?' one of the ones in the ring, the Third, asks.

'Because I'm bored right now. Not much happened here while you were gone. That satisfy you.' Original says. 'That's also my report for you. Number One, you're next, then we'll go up the line.'

'Okay. I stayed in Japan and observed a fallen angel girl until she got reincarnated as a devil. That's it.' Says One. 'How about you, Two?'

'Well, Three and I teamed up this time to observe and take care of two nekoshou girls. Then we hung around and observed when a devil reincarnated the older sister. Eventually, she killed her master and ran away. At this point Three and I split up to observe them both and I observed the older one.' reports Two. 'She got away and eventually joined some group called Khaos Brigade. After a while of observing her there, she noticed me and wanted me to take a message to her sister. At that point, I came back here. How were things with the younger, Three?'

'Well when we split the devils wanted to kill the younger one because they thought she was a threat, but the Lucifer and I kept her safe and eventually she was put into the peerage of the Lucifer's sister.' reports Three. 'How about you, Four?'

'Hold up. Did the Lucifer's sister have crimson hair like him?' asks One. ' If she does then she also has the fallen angel girl in her peerage.' Three responds in the positive. 'Ok, go on Four.'

'Five, Six, and I all went to the underworld and split. I ended up doing nothing for years. Finally, I encountered a crimson-haired boy who was lost in the woods. I took him and found his mother, a silver-haired woman in a maid outfit if I remember correctly.' says Four. 'Now that I think about that's probably the Lucifer's kid. Anyways, how'd things go with you, Five?'

'Well, I ended up as the playmate of the Leviathan and her younger sister. Though I never figured out how she had so much free time.' says Five. 'Where'd you go, Six?'

'I ended up wandering in the underworld for a while. Around seven years ago, I found a little girl in the woods being kidnapped by some slavers. I freed her and and took her to her parents and brothers. Man did I get a good earscratchin' for that! Anyways, it turns out she was a Phenex. That's it for me.' reports Six. 'What about you, Seven?'

'Well I wandered around Japan for a while, came back, then I followed a girl who caught Original's interest. She ended up being an exorcist with a queer partner.' says Seven. 'That's it for me. What about you, Eight?'

'I wandered around Europe for a while and then ended up watching something called the Holy Sword Project done by the church. Eventually they terminated the project and killed the survivors. I helped one young boy with a sacred gear escape but he was near death and I couldn't do anything for him. Then a crimson-haired girl, probably the younger sister of the Lucifer, showed up and reincarnated him.' reports Eight. 'It's finally your turn, Nine.'

'I watched a Dhampir getting abused by his family but I couldn't help him. Eventually he ran away, so I took care of him. Eventually, he got picked up by the crimson-haired girl. Also, he had Forbidden Balor View.' reports Nine. 'That's everybody's reports, Original.'

'So let me get this straight. Everyone got seen by the people they observed, right?' everyone responds yes. 'Ok, I think it's about time we become whole again. Oh yeah, I did hang out with the leader of the Kyoto youkai faction and watched over her daughter.' says Original. 'She is aware of our identity and has sworn herself to silence. That's it.' Suddenly there's a flash of light and there's only one wolf left standing there. _'Guess I oughta go to bed, I've got school tomorrow.'_ As he walks back to his house, he slowly changes to a brown-haired, brown-eyed young man that appears to be around sixteen.

* * *

 **Hey everyone, this is my first fic so try not to be super harsh when you review otherwise fire away. Any kind of criticism is welcomed and if you have questions I'll try to answer them.**

 **\- Genesis over**


	2. Chapter 1: Still Searching

Chapter 1: Still searching

* * *

 **Hey everyone Genesis reporting in. I know I haven't actually updated a chapter up to this point but I've been trying to ensure that everything will make sense to y'all. Also I've changed things around a little bit from canon. One such thing is that Issei will not have Ddraig in this story, although he will be in here. Another thing to take note of is that while I love IsseixRias this will not be the main pairing in this story, I will reveal that later. I will tell you the harem at the end of the chapter. I will also respond to reviews in these opening Author's Notes as much as I can. Also Happy B-day to me, I decided to give y'all a gift for this special day.**

 **XxadvengerxX25: Yes this will be a lot like the anime in that sense.**

 **RyanBaka(guest): I understand your concern, but Issei will be very different from canon.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I Don't own Highschool DxD.**

* * *

"Talking" regular speech

'talking' animal speech

 _'thinking'_ thoughts/ thought speech

 **(Partner)** Alpha speaking

 _ **(Partner)**_ Alpha in Issei's head or thinking

*sigh* sound effects

* * *

(Issei's POV)

"I-If you don't wake up I'll kiss you." I sigh as I reach over and turn off my alarm. Trying to get up, I find that I can't, so I look down and find someone laying on my chest. Seeing black twin-tails, I instantly know who it is. Looking further, I see that they aren't wearing anything. *sigh* Guess I better wake her up. "Sera, wake up."

"Mmmm, just five more minutes." she replies.

*sigh* "Sera, I need to get up now if you want a muffin before I head to school."

"Fine, but you owe me cuddles later, Ise."

"Yes, my king. It's not like we weren't going to cuddle anyway. Also, I finished the paperwork you left me last night."

"Ok, but how did things go at the meeting last night? Was there any sign of 'her' at all?"

"No. *sigh* Although things went well at the meeting, there was no sign of 'her' in the last sixteen years. Grrr." I growl in frustration. "I'm supposed to be with her right now. How can I when I don't even know where 'she' is?"

"Hey, you know it's not your fault that you fell asleep for a thousand years." She hugs me tightly as she tries to comfort me."Besides, you guys won the war, right?"

Yeah we did, but as a result, I'm the last of my kind. I'm also certain that one of their warriors survived in a thousand-year sleep. That's why I've been searching for mates."

"I'm one of your mates, aren't I?" as he asks this she sits up, showing off her wonderful chest. "That's why you're with me, right?"

"Yes, you're one of my mates, Sera." As soon as I say this, she buries my face in her impressive cleavage. "That's also part of why I decided to become your queen. So that I could stay close to you. Now, I'm going to go make breakfast." I get up and get dressed in my school uniform, which consists of black dress pants, a white dress shirt with a black blazer and a bowtie, and brown dress shoes. I head downstairs and into the kitchen and start making chocolate chip muffins. As they finish, I turn around and see Sera coming down the stairs dressed in a magical girl outfit. " The muffins have just finished. Come and get one while they're still hot.

"Ok." Taking one, she bites into it and starts wriggling in delight. "Delicious! As usual, your muffins are the best!"

"Well, I'm off to school. See you later, Sera." Heading out the door, I walk down the street towards my school. _'Hey, Alpha, are you awake?'_

 _ **(Of course, partner. What do you need?)**_

 _'What do you think the chances of her being in the Khaos Brigade are?'_

 ** _(It's quite possible. We'll need to keep that in mind. Now, I'm going to go to sleep so you can focus while in school.)_**

 _'Okay.'_ ending the conversation, I turn and stop in front of a gate. To the right is a sign that says Kuoh Academy. Walking through the gate, I instantly become the center of attention.

"So that's the new transfer student. Damn pretty boy needs to die." I hear a lot of comments like that coming from the boys. This I can handle.

"Kyaaah! He's so handsome. I want hime to be my boyfriend." The girl's side was a different story, however, I was pretty sure I would be fine.

Ignoring them, I walk inside and get my class schedule. _'Class 1-B, huh? Well, I'll be fine.'_ I walk off towards my class. As I go, I turn and smirk at two figures.

* * *

(Third person POV)

Meanwhile up above, two figures were observing him. He had caught their attention the moment he walked onto the school grounds. Standing at just over 6'2" with a lean muscular frame, he had spiky, brown hair with one silver spike running down the left side of his face. If one got close and looked him in the eye they would see a tinge of blue at the edge of his eyes. But what caught their interest was his presence, or rather, lack thereof. The two observing figures were girls around seventeen years old. The taller one had long, flowing, crimson hair. The other one had black hair styled in a bob-cut and wore glasses. Then, they saw him turn and smirk at them.

"Did he just smirk at us? Whatever, what do you think of him, Sona?" The crimson-haired girl asks the other one, Sona.

"I think he just did! And I think he warrants further investigation. I'll talk to him after school, Rias." Sona replies to Rias.

* * *

(Issei's POV)

(Back with Issei)

 _'Well, I'm gonna have to lay low until it's time to reveal myself.'_ I think as I stop in front of my class. I turn and knock on the door.

"Ah, class today we have a new transfer student. You can come in now." I hear the teacher say. I open the door and walk in. "Please introduce yourself."

Turning around , I write my name on the board. "My name is Issei Hyoudou. I'm new here, please take care of me." I say as I turn to face the class and bow.

"Alright, are there any questions for Hyoudou-san?" asks the teacher. One of the girls raises her hand. "Murayama, what is your question?"

"Hyoudou-san, Are you seeing anyone right now?" she asks.

"No, I am not." I state.

All the girls squeal in glee at this. Meanwhile all the boys are cursing me as a damn pretty boy.

"Quiet down!" calls the teacher. After the class settles down she tells me where I can sit. I go take my seat next to the window. As the teacher starts the class, I stop paying attention and just stare out the window.

* * *

BRIIIIIIING!

I hear the bell signaling lunch ring. As I pull out my lunch, I see two boys walking towards me.

"Yo, I'm Matusda." says the bald one.

"And I'm Motohama." says the one wearing the glasses.

""And we're the perverted duo!"" They say together quite proudly.

"And we wanted to invite you to some special gentleman's time." says Matsuda.

"Hyoudou-san is not perverted!" says another girl.

"Yeah!" all the other girl agree.

"Be quiet, Katase! I'll rape all of you in my mind!" declares Matsuda.

"You disgusting pervert! I'll beat you!" Katase yells back.

"Hold on!" I break in. "Girls, thank you for your votes of confidence. You are correct, I am not a pervert. I despise them." They all sigh in relief as I smile at them. "As for you two!" I turn and glare at the perverted duo. "I would have forgiven you and turned you down, but that statement merits a beating. But, I'll let you go if you apologize to the girls. Publicly."

"We're terribly sorry for what we said." They both say.

"Good. I'm still telling the student council what you said though." I say.

"But you said you'd let us go." they complain.

"I am letting you go. The student council gets to deal with you now." I reply.

* * *

(After School)

I walk through the hallways holding the perverted duo by their collars. Stopping in front of the student council office, I drop them and knock.

"Come in." I hear someone say. Picking them back up, I walk in. "How may I help you?" As soon as i walk in I see the speaker. She appears to be 17-18 years old, 5'7" in height, black hair in a bob-cut,violet eyes behind blue glasses, and a stern face. She looks up from her work. "Ah, Hyoudou-san." She smiles at me. "Matsuda, Motohama." She addresses the two boys in my hands with a stern look. "What's going on here?"

"These two were being very disrespectfulto the girls in our class. They threatened to violate all the girls in the class in their heads, so I made them apologize an then brought them here." I reply. "Also, could I talk to you after this, Shitori-senpai?"

"So you are the one the girls are calling the silver knight of Kuoh, huh? Alright, I'll speak with you after I deal with these two." she says. After she deals with the two perverts and sends them on their way, she turns back to me. "So What did you want to talk about Hyoudou-san?"

"Just call me Ise." I reply. "You go first. I'm aware of the supernatural."

"Alright then, Ise. Since you are aware of the supernatural, what are you and why do you not have any presence?"

"I can't tell you what I am, but I can tell you why I have no presence. I'm suppressing my power. Hmm, you've grown up quite well since I last saw you." I say the last part quietly to myself.

"What was that last part?" she asks me.

"Hm, oh, nothing. I'll give you a clue, I used to play with you all the time. Now for what I wanted to talk about. I wished to inform the devils who run this town that I am aware of the supernatural and am setting up a base of operations in this town while I search for someone. I wish for no conflicts. Please inform Rias Gremory of this, Sona Sitri." With that, I turn and go home.

* * *

(Back at the office with Sona)

 _'Hmm, someone who used to play with me all the time. Anyways, this is bad. I need to inform Rias of this. He knew our real names. She needs to keep away from him.'_ thought Sona. With that, she rushed off to inform Rias.

* * *

(At Issei's house)

"Sera, I'm home." I call. "What do you want to eat?"

"Welcome home. How about Yakitori?" I hear her say. She comes to the kitchen as I get ready to cook. "So how did things go at school today?"

"Well, the head devils know I'm in the area , but they don't know what I am or that you're here. I'd prefer it stays that way for a while. There was also no sign of 'her' anywhere today. And Alpha talked to me today." I say as I cook.

 **(Hey, I talk to you quite a bit.)** Alpha says as a silver jewel appears on the back of my left hand.

"You haven't spoken for three weeks because of a minor argument." I retort.

 **(Okay, you're right, but I think this town seems promising.)** he says.

"Yeah, I think so too." Sera interjects.

"That's because your sisters here." I reply to her.

"Mou~, You're so mean, Ise." She pouts.

*sigh* _'This is going to be a long year.'_ I think. "Oh yeah, the girls at the school have started calling me the Silver Knight of Kuoh." I say.

 **(They have no idea how appropriate that is.)** Alpha comments.

"Yep." Agrees Sera.

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter. Tell me what you think in the reviews. Also I realized that my story title doesn't quite fit so leave in the reviews if you want me to change it or not.**

 **-Genesis over**


	3. Chapter 2: A new friend (or two)

Chapter 2: A new friend (or two)

* * *

 **Hey everyone Genesis reporting in. I'm back with a new chapter. Hope you enjoy it and this time I'll definitely leave the harem list at the bottom. This chapter will mark the start of canonical events with a few non-canon events in there.**

 **orca3553: Yes and things will only get more interesting as time goes on.**

 **RedBurningDragon: Right on. Did I make it that obvious?**

 **XxadvengerxX25: She's actually Serafall Leviathan.**

 **Dragon God Of Annihilation: Thanks. I will.**

 **Sasuke72549: Thanks.**

 **ENDDRAGON369: Meh, we all make mistakes. I'm proofreading this on my own, I don't have a Beta yet.**

 **Mailbawx: Thank you, I hope you keep reading and enjoy the story.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD.**

* * *

"Talking" regular speech

'talking' animal speech

 _'thinking'_ thoughts/ thought speech

 **(Partner)** Alpha speaking

 _ **(Partner)**_ Alpha in Issei's head or thinking

*sigh* sound effects

* * *

(One year later)

(Issei's POV)

I wake up and feel a weight on my chest. Both literal and metaphorical. Today is the first day of my second year at high school and I still haven't found any signs of 'her'. I've also continued defending the girls from perverts , and that grows tiring. Well, I need to wake Sera up so I can make breakfast. "Sera wake up, I need to get up so I can make breakfast."

"But I don't want to get up. I'm so tired." Sera replies.

"You don't have to. You just have to get off of me. I'll make sure to leave some breakfast for you whenever you decide to get up. Sound good to you?"

"No, cause then I don't have a pillow." She grumbles.

"I can leave a clone whose purpose will be to act as a pillow for you for now."

"Fine" She finally concedes.

"See you tonight, Sera." With that, I get up, get dressed, and head downstairs. I decide to make her a special treat and do some chocolate chip muffins to commemorate our one year in this town. After they're finished, I grab a few and put them in my schoolbag so that she doesn't eat them all. Grabbing another one, I eat it while I head out the door. As I walk, I start talking with Alpha. _'Hey, Alpha.'_

 ** _(Yes, partner?)_** He asks.

 _'Do you think I'll ever encounter 'her' again?'_

 ** _(I'm sure of it partner.)_** He reassures me.

 _'Thanks.'_

 ** _(No problem, now focus, you're almost to school.)_** He replies.

Looking up, I see the familiar school gates and a figure. It was a white-haired girl with a petite body. _'So the I finally see her again. She's grown quite well but still has a little bit to do. She is a potential mate, just like her sister.'_

Walking up to her, I decide to start a conversation with her. "Looks like you're all out of sweets." I say pointing to her bag. She turns and looks at me. She then turns back to the gates. "So what's your name? Mine is Issei Hyoudou."

"Koneko Toujou." She says in a monotone voice.

"Well, Toujou-san, I have some chocolate chip muffins if you want them."

"Yes, please." She replies in the same voice.

Reaching into my bag, I pull one out for her and hand it to her. "So, are you waiting on someone?"

She nods as she takes the muffin. Biting into it, her eyes widen in shock. "Who made these?" She asks in an excited voice. First emotion that I've seen from her.

"I did. I'm also going to guess that you're waiting for Rias Gremory, correct?"

"They're delicious. Can I have some more? And how did you know?"

I laugh. "Yes, you can. To answer your question, I'm a part of the supernatural. I'm not going to say which part, just that I'm not unfriendly towards devils. Also I've known you for a long time, before you went by this name. It seems we ought to get to class soon and Rias-senpai hasn't shown up yet. Do you know where you're classes are?"

"No, I don't. I only know I'm in class 1-b." She replies in her monotone voice.

"I'll escort you there then. I was in that class last year."

After escorting her to her class, I walk to mine and sit down. The teacher starts the lecture so I stop paying attention.

* * *

Finally the classes end for the day. Heading down to class 1-b, I see Koneko sitting there waiting for someone. "Waiting for someone, Koneko?"

"Yes, Senpai." she replies.

Just call me Ise. I can take you to the clubhouse if you wish and show you around the school."

"Thank you, Ise."

"No problem. You want a shoulder ride during the tour so you can see things more easily?"

"Yes please."

After walking through the school grounds and showing her everything, I take her to the Occult Research Club's clubroom. Stopping in front of the doors, I let her down. I knock on the door.

"Come in." I hear from the other side of the door.

Opening the door, I walk in. Sitting at a desk across from us was a crimson-haired girl. "Hello, Gremory-senpai. I've come as an escort for one of your peerage members. I also decided to come introduce myself."

She looks up from the paperwork that she's doing. "Ah, Koneko, there you are. Kiba couldn't find you. Where were you? And who are you?"

"My name is Issei Hyoudou." At this her eyes widened. " And I've been escorting her around the grounds so that she is familiar with every inch of it."

"Ah, then I must thank you, Hyoudou-san."

"Just call me Ise. So this is your peerage, huh? Most of it anyways." I finally take the time to look around the room I'm in. It appears to be styled after the Victorian-era. One of the few things off is the shower set up off to the side.

"Here have some, tea." Looking to the speaker, I see her offering me a cup of tea. She has long black hair tied in a ponytail at the back of her head with a ribbon.

"Thank you, Akeno." I say.

"How did you know her name? Nobody told you." I hear Rias ask.

*Sigh* Might as well answer her, just a little cryptically. "I may or may not have had something to do with the past of all your peerage members. Of course exactly what, I'll let you all figure out. So, how is Gasper?"

"Hmm, I guess there's no harm in telling you if you know them all already. He's a shut-in now. He refuses to leave his room for anything."

"Thank you, it's nice to know you all are doing well. It was also nice to meet the prince of Kuoh." I look over at Kiba who just arrived. "But I'll be heading home."

I turn to leave but before I can, Kiba stops me. "Aren't you known as as the Silver Knight of Kuoh?"

"Yes, I am." Before anything else can be said, I leave.

* * *

(Back with the Gremory group)

(Third person POV)

"So who could he be? He said he had a part in everyone's pasts." Akeno starts.

"Yes, who is he and how does he know you?" Asks Rias.

"He said he knew before I went by this name. He also knew of Gya-kun." Interjects Koneko.

"Well, whoever he is let's hope he means us no harm." Finishes Kiba.

* * *

(Back with Issei)

(Issei's POV)

I finally arrive home. Heading in, I call out to Sera. "Sera, I'm home what do you want to eat?"

"I don't care. Just make whatever you want!"

Hearing her reply, I decide to make steak and mashed potatoes. "How were you today, Sera?"

"I was fine. How about with you?"

"Paperwork is finished, met with the Gremories at the school. Not much else happened." As I spoke dinner finished up. "Dinner's ready."

She came and we ate in comfortable silence. Finishing up, I take our plates to the sink and wash them, then went upstairs to go to bed with her.

Laying down, I decide to sleep on my side tonight. Hugging Sera close, I feel her relax into me. "Good night, Sera." I say to her as I kiss her good night.

* * *

(A few days later)

I wake up with a distinct lack of warmth on top of me. Looking around the room, I see the bathroom door sitting wide open. Getting up, I go in and see her sitting in front of the toilet with the lid up. Walking over, I sit behind her and rub her back. "Feel better yet?" I ask her. She nods. "Good, I hope you don't have morning sickness every morning from here on out. It was nice without it." I say as I pick her up and lay her on our bed. Stepping back, I take a look at her. She looks absolutely beautiful despite her swollen belly. "Hmmm, Still perfect." I say to her after a few seconds of admiration. "I'm going to make breakfast. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Okay, see you in a few."

I head downstairs and start making breakfast as I think about the past few days. Not much has changed, I bring Koneko muffins everyday and she's taken to riding on my shoulders. On occasion, I visit both of the peerages in the school and drop cryptic hints to my identity. The most extraordinary that happened was that a fallen angel asked me on a date, which I accepted. Finishing breakfast, I put on a tray and take it upstairs. Walking into our room, I bring the tray over to the bed and set it down in front of Sera. We eat quickly and I take our dishes downstairs and wash them. "I'm leaving. Call me if you need anything." I call to her upstairs.

* * *

I meet my date in front of the train station. We go through the date with her trying to give me glimpses and me being a perfect gentleman. Who would've thought that her approach to me was as a shy girl named Amano Yuuma. I bought her a bracelet and towards the end of the date, I could see that she was second guessing herself about killing me.

We end our date in the park. As we walk towards the fountain, she skips ahead of me. "Ise-kun~. Would you do me a favor?" She asks me in a trembling voice.

"I would do anything for you."

"Please forgive me for this but would you please die?" By this point she was openly crying.

"I'll die if you can kill me, otherwise I'll stay by your side and protect you forever."

She transforms and summons a light spear. Drawing it back to throw it, she stops. "I-I can't do it." She drops to the ground as the light spear dissipates and starts sobbing.

"It's okay." I reassure her. At this she starts sobbing even harder. "I'm not a normal human. Your light spear wouldn't have killed me. I also came on this date aware of your species and possible intents. I'm going to be blunt about it. I'm a devil."

"Then why haven't you killed me yet? If my light spear wouldn't kill then why didn't you kill me when I first talked to you?" She asks me.

"Because I'm different from most devils. I prefer leaving people alive. And you interest me. Now come on, let's go to my house." Picking her up, I carry her all the way to my house. Walking in, I call out to Sera. "Sera, I'm home and I have someone with me." Turning to the girl in my arms, I say, "The one here is Serafall Leviathan. She's aware of all of my oddities so she's open-minded. She'll also tell you about me because I'll be busy cooking." With that, I set her down on a couch in the living room, head to the kitchen, and start cooking. About a half-hour later, I walk back into the living room to see her and Sera getting along.

"So what's your real name?" I ask the fallen angel.

"My name is Raynare, Ise." She replies.

"Well, Raynare, eat up." I say as I set the food down.

We eat in silence. When we've all finished, I take our plates to the kitchen and wash them.

"Alright ladies, bedtime." I turn to Raynare. "So where do you want to sleep? With me? On your own?"

Suddenly her face becomes downcast. She realizes that she can't go back to the church. "Don't worry. I'll save the girl and your friends." At this she brightens up. "And I'll kill that Dohnaseek bastard."

When she hears this, she brightens up even more. "I want to stay with you tonight. Is that okay?"

"It's fine. In the morning we'll talk more about things."

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. I'll be slightly changing the title sometime soon.**

 **Here's the harem list: Ophis, Kuroka, Koneko, Kunou, Ravel, Akeno, Rias, Sona, Serafall, Gabriel, Tiamat, Fem. Vali, Lefay, Fem. Ddraig, Fem. Albion, Fem. Great Red., Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Asia. There may be more and I'll take suggestions for additions. After all the more girls, the more pups.**

 **\- Genesis over.**


End file.
